This Core has been configured to coordinate services that analyze biological processes at the cellular level. Activities supported by this core allow investigators to utilize both in vitro and in vivo model systems efficiently and effectively. The core provides a combination of training, service, and a wide range of expertise, from cell culture, to analysis of cell movement, to quantification of cell-cell contacts with unique carbohydrate surface molecules. The core has three major components: the Microscopy Facility, the Cell Culture Facility, and the Image Analysis Facility. Each has a long history of contributing to and enhancing the Center's program in biomedical and biobehavioral sciences. Together, these facilities provide investigators with equipment, materials, technical expertise, and services necessary to analyze mechanisms that regulate cellular processes. Examples of the services include: (a) tissue sectioning and staining necessary for histologic analyses using light and electron microscopy; (b) growing primary cells, cell lines and monoclonal antibody-producing hybridoma cells; and (c) providing sophisticated computerized analysis and storage of biological data.